


Hey Sister

by phantomthief_fee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I wanted to wreck some feelings again, Spoilers for Story and Song, Spoilers for The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Taako and Lup have always been together. No matter what happens, Taako knows Lup will always be by his side. Until she wasn't.





	Hey Sister

I was inspired by watching [this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRrSWU0P0RI)video and crying a bunch of times. 

* * *

The only thing Taako had ever been certain of in his life was Lup. People died, family members left, the world changed, but Lup...Lup would always be by his side. Lup had been there when their aunt had died, holding his hand as they watched the other villagers lowered her into the ground. She’d held him as the two of them cried, unsure where they would go. Lup had been there as they’d walked through the woods, their feet getting cut and scraped on rocks, branches tangling and knotting their hair. Lup had been there through the caravans, the moving from place to place, the constant need to prove they weren’t just a burden on the rest of the caravan. She’d tasted his food and tell him whether it was good or not, although more often than not she’d tell him it tasted like shit and he’d whack her with a spoon. She’d been there when they’d gone to IPRE together, meeting the crew they’d be joining on their great interdimensional expedition. Even when the Hunger descended and everything they knew ceased to exist, his sister was always there for him. 

_ Until she wasn’t.  _

That day, when he’d woken up to only a note,  _ Back Soon _ , part of him had died. Somehow, he knew he wasn’t going to see her again. Taako didn’t cry. It just wasn’t something he did. But that day, he went to his room, locked the door, and cried until his throat was raw and his eyes were sore. He knew Lup wanted to fix things, but why did she have to leave? Why did she have to leave him all alone? He and Barry searched endlessly for her, but no matter how hard they looked, she was nowhere to be found. Barry worked tirelessly through the nights, sometimes falling asleep in the middle of formulating a plan. Taako flat out couldn’t sleep. Lup’s room was right next to his, and it was too quiet. Lup snored. It had always driven him crazy when they’d been little, but now? Now he strained his ears, hoping he’d pick up on the faintest sniffle, the sound of her breathing. Something. Anything. He couldn’t sleep when it was so quiet. He was just lucky elves didn’t need to sleep. Then came the day of Lucretia’s plan, and his memories were wiped clean. As it happened, he could feel himself losing everything, losing  _ Lup _ . He wanted to cry, wanted to panic, but it was happening too fast for him to do any of those things. So he clung to his sadness, his fear, his pain. If he couldn’t have his sister with him, then he didn’t want to be happy.  And when he woke up in that stagecoach, he couldn’t remember why he felt so sad. 

He tried to put on a smile, tried to pretend everything was alright. But no matter what he did, the pain wouldn’t go away. He thought maybe it was guilt over Glamour Springs, but, no, it had been there before that. He couldn’t explain it, and that bothered him. He wanted to know why there was a constant ache in his chest, why he woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was missing. It only got worse with the discovery of the umbrella. This puzzled him even more. What was so sad about an umbrella? It was just an ugly old umbrella. It looked like something a clown would carry around. And yet he wouldn’t part with it no matter what happened. It served him well in his Bureau missions, which was good enough for the time being. He was tempted to get rid of it after it nearly incinerated Kravitz, but still couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. 

Wonderland was when it all came together. That red robed lich, the one that had been following them around like some creep, made his true intentions known. Taako still didn’t completely trust him, but Magnus seemed to remember something he didn’t, so he went with it. Something wasn’t right after all. They broke into the Director’s chambers, they found the baby voidfish. He drank the ichor. He remembered. And then he knew why he felt so empty. He almost wanted to cry again once the memories came back. He’d lost the only person who had always been there for him and Lucretia had had the gall to take even her memory away from him! Immediately anger began to build in his chest. Part of him knew Lucretia only meant well, but that doesn’t matter. She took his sister from him, when her memory was all he had left.

In the end, he couldn’t pull the trigger on Lucretia though. Lup would have killed him for it. She’d warned them against turning on one another, succumbing to darkness and all that. He could almost hear her voice, begging him not to do this, not to turn into some villain. So he lowered the umbrella and walked away. The Hunger hitting almost made him relieved. It was a distraction, a way to push away his pain the way he always did. But the pain didn’t last long this time. He realized a way to release Lup, and as he snapped the umbrella over his knee he took comfort in the flames that shot forth. She was there. His sister was there and she was alright. Taako didn’t cry. It wasn’t something he did. He nearly cried when he saw her face, when he heard her voice. It had been so long. 

They had to break off to fight, but Taako didn’t mind it. His sister was back, and he wasn’t going to lose her ever again. Once the Hunger was defeated, they had a chance to be happy again. They were happy again. Barry grew her a new body and finally Taako could hug his sister once more. He wasn’t ashamed to say he cried a little when he felt her comforting weight against him. He could hear her snoring again, and, yes, it did bother him, but it was a small price to pay in having her back. His sister was by his side once more, and she wasn’t leaving any time soon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the video, this was inspired by me thinking about what it would feel like for me if my sister disappeared. The two of us are nowhere near as close as Taako and Lup, but we've always looked out for each other, and I honestly can't imagine life without her. That's why I wanted to write this and explore Taako's feelings by using my own.


End file.
